Relativity
by Saros
Summary: Is there anything immutable in the world possessed by passions? Certainly yes. The point is that you should find it out on your own. :: Some separate Nina-centric pieces. Updating occasionally for the fun of the thing.
1. Credo Crash :: Destruction

**Disclaimer**: Code Geass, all related characters and elements are trademarks and copyright of their lawful owners.

**A/N**: Just one abstract rhetorical question: Why Nina _Einstein_ when she is a genuine _Oppenheimer_? :D Anyway. Enjoy, if you wish.

* * *

Prince Schneizel with his retinue had disappeared to solve the urgent war problems; Lloyd and Cecile had left engrossed in an upsetting conversation about their Crimson Lotus SEITEN Eight Elements. Nina was left all alone at the deserted observing station. Still bowing over her visual display unit, she stared continuously at the image of unbelievably tremendous crater, and shackles of horror were gradually squeezing her throat.

'What's all of this…' she whispered in a state of utter shock. 'What for all goodness did I do?..'

_You made a bomb,_ prompted a little imperturbable voice in her head. _Your hard work didn't come to nothing; everything worked perfectly as calculated._

Calculated…

Right, it _did_ work without a hitch. But where was her expected jubilation? Elation, contentment, congratulations, celebration of the personal victory?..

Everything was wrong. Was _that _what she toiled for? How could it happen that the only purpose and meaning of her life resulted in…

The popup window of the worldwide public information channel was already filled up with endlessly sliding list of presumed deceased.

All those people…_ Elevens_, the same prim voice tried to blurt out. _Just the elevens, a bunch of useless wretches, nothing to regret, they totally dese…_

The inner voice choked and lapsed into silence. Devastation – as if a mini-FLEJA had exploded inside her brainpan and obliterated every vain thought. Anguishing realization descended on the perturbed girl, and the spacious room was suddenly diminished into a poky, stuffy cell. Nina emitted a suffocated sobbing, and her legs gave way.

"I killed them… – _No, I didn't. _– I killed them all… – _No, it wasn't me! It was not I who activated FLEIJA! _– But it was I who urged Kururugi to do it… – _Though it was _he_ who made the ultimate decision, _he_ pressed the fatal button…_

"Oh, stop prevaricating, Nina Einstein!" she mentally screamed out. "…Whom do you hope to deceive? You _created_ a horrible unprecedented weapon for slaughter. Millions of people were exterminated all in once, and it is your, and _only your_ guilt. What an abominable brainchild did you produce?!

"You will be blamed and cursed forever.

"_And you entirely deserved it._"

Nina sank upon the floor, terribly shaking with sobs. Though hazy about true nature of the grief she was suffering from, Nina wept helplessly, mourning less for the countless innocent murder victims and more for her own ruined soul, and the peaceful sky above the Texas desert was spangled with eternal cold stars.


	2. Genius Genesis :: Apart

**A/N**: The verse below... Ah well, please, bear with me and my weakness for finding links between everything I've ever read/watched/listened. It just suddenly came to my mind, and _wow, it fits so well_! :)_

* * *

_

_So she was called Tatyana. Truly  
she lacked her sister's beauty, lacked  
__the rosy bloom that glowed so newly__  
to catch the eye and to attract.  
Shy as a savage, silent, tearful,  
wild as a forest deer, and fearful,  
Tatyana had a changeling look  
in her own home. She never took  
to kissing or caressing father  
or mother; and in all the play  
of children, though as young as they,  
she never joined, or skipped, but rather  
in silence all day she'd remain  
ensconced beside the window-pane._

_A.S. Pushkin. _Eugene Onegin_ (t__r. by Ch. Johnston). Chapter 2, XXV._

-~-

Casting back to her childhood, Nina Einstein could fairly admit that she had never been much of a lively and cheerful child, horsing around all days long. Quite the contrary, she took a genuine interest in studying and preferred to amuse herself with reading, getting at the roots of everything new within her current capabilities, which were, by the by, way above the standard measures for children of the same age.

Time passed, and growing older, she had gradually lost her childish innocence like everyone else does, and began to notice things instead. Like the degradingly condescending glances. Like the girls stop talking when she came nearer and bursting into derisive whisper as soon as she moved off. She saw that her face was not so nice-looking, her movements were not so graceful, the clothes she wore were plain and unfashionable... that she was all odd, shy, unattractive and just ridiculous.

For truth's sake, she actually wasn't too upset about that. In the privacy of her thoughts, Nina knew that she was special. Not a big deal if these shallow things known as her schoolmates find her unworthy of hearing to their _no doubt decisive the fate of the World _discussions about... whatever they used to talk about. She honestly never cared, because what she was really interested in lied far above their birdbrain's reach.

-~-

The social order and the school rules dictated their terms, so Nina was to join any club she preferred. She was no good in any kind of sport, nor in dancing, theatre or fancywork, but she was distinguished by diligence and earnestness. When Milly became the President, she mercifully accepted Nina for the Ashford's Student Council. Oh, Milly... They were sort of close in their childhood, and the older girl seemed like felt it her duty to watch after her timid friend.

But even through Milly sincerely wished to promote her little former playmate, Nina simply was not the type to push and go ahead when it came to social intercourse. She tended to keep a low profile and always stayed apart, even in the company of the Council's fellows. She tried to reason sensibly to herself that everybody can't be a party animal; that party-poopers are like any other people and have right to existence. However, that did not always help...

They organized competitions and contests, they attended festivals, they enjoyed full life. She dug away at her homework, she passed the evening at home, she yearned for recognition.

_____Well, well,_ _waste your time for senseless tittle-tattle, silly boys and stupid merrymaking_, she thought bitterly when she felt particularly lonely and depressed. _____S__ee me as the bluestocking bookworm, huh? All right... Suppose anything you please. _

_____One time, I'll prove you that I'm none the worse that you; that I'm, in fact, _much better___ than any of you. __I __will perform __something significant... earthshaking,__ something that you can only dream about. _

___Some day, I'll make you all say "Wow"._


End file.
